Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Federation
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: Now updating with revisions. Zaft and the Alliance are at war! How will it all change when 2 new factions, both having left earth space long ago, reappear and shake the entire Earth System to its core.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Don't own it**

**A/N Ok so I got the revision of chapter 1 our in less than a day, better than I expected. I'll get two done by tomorrow night then.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Federation**

Chapter 1

Return from the Heavens

On February 1 2045AD, Man began his expansion into space, with the completion of the colony cluster "Side 1", which orbited the 5th or L5 LaGrange point. The Earth Federation immediately instituted a massive space colonization program intended to move two thirds of the human population into space. It was also decided that to mark this momentous step into space, that the calendar year be changed to, an apply titled, Universal Century.

In the year 0079 of the UC Era, the colony cluster furthest from the earth, side 3, proclaimed itself the independent Duchy of Zeon, and launched an all out war for independence against the Earth Federation. The first week of the war saw the indiscriminate use of nuclear, chemical and biological weapons. Both sides lost half of their respective populations. After a week, and the loss of half both sides populations, both the Federation and Zeon signed the Antarctic Treaty, which banned the use of NBC weapons except as a counter attack should one side use them.

This war also saw the introduction of humanoid weapons called Mobile Suits by the Zeon military, they were wildly successful. The federation forces then began the V Project, intent to catch up and produce MS of its own. Months later at the Battle of A-Baoa-Qu a decimated Federation fleet smashed the remaining Zeon defenses and forced the Duchy to negotiate an end to the war.

For over 200 years there after the Earth Federation held a tentative control over the Earth System, the area of earth and her moon. Until ousted in UC 194 by ConSent forces, the Compact of Settlement Nations. Those still loyal to the Earth Federation ideal fled into the deeper reaches of the solar system with all of the surviving EFSF fleet and 4 colonies, waiting for the day when they could return to earth and re-establish their chosen world.

In the far reaches they encountered an old enemy; forces of the former Duchy of Zeon and its splinter groups had established their own settlements and the two factions constantly warred with one another in small brushfire conflicts. Each signed a treaty forbidding any interference with Earth. Federation forces watched from the outer reaches as the world build its self up, only to see it destroyed by one cataclysm after another. Agents from the Federation side secretly assisted the earth, giving out a reset history, hoping earth would build up enough to make it out to them and allow them contact without breaking the treaty. They watched though the After War era, After Colony era, Future Century era, and so on.

In the mean time the Federation had expanded its borders to include Jupiter and all surrounding space while Zeon Forces maintained control over the asteroid belt and all within. The bushfire wars fought between the 2 old enemies continued on and spurred the advance of technologies. These "Zero Sum" wars caused Mobil Suit development to expand following the exodus of the loyal EFSF to Jupiter space. When they arrived the suits from Zanscare war were still their mainstay with some Heavyguns and G-Cannons thrown in along with the odd assortment of civilian owned older suits. As time progressed and their tech moved forward after they had set up with the moons and what colonies they had taken with them pilot survival became an issue. There in came the development of the MS size I-Field generator. Unfortunately the current era suits were physically too small to handle them.

Federation (as they still used the name) engineers looked back at older designs and found suits from the later generations had the body size to handle the MS I-Field and that with just a bit of tweaking they could bring the older suits up to modern performance and specs. That started the Federations long standing tradition of Revisions. The Zeon forces still in the asteroid belt caught wind of the Federations move toward revision old styles and as they only had, at the best, suits from the Neo Zeon Wars (0088 and 0093-0096) they adopted the same and eventually acquired an operational MS I-Field.

The Revisions suits were refined as time went on with older suit designs being adopted first. For the Federation forces the first suits to receive revision were old One Year War era suits and then as production capabilities caught up newer designs were worked out and revised with newer technology. The Zeon did much the same. Some suits such as the Jegan and GM III (for the feds) and Geara Zulu (for Zeon) already had incredibly versatile frames and did not require many revisions once production was able to handle them. Where as suits like the ReZEL and Bawoo, both transformable types, had just been made able to be revised due to their complex transformation systems.

Finally, after so many years of waiting, in the Cosmic Era year 22 a ship from earth commanded by the first "Coordinator" George Glen, managed to reach Jupiter space. There he discover an alien fossil that Federation scientists and Xenoarcheologists had already been studying. He took it back on his return journey home. With the Noninterference Treaty between the Federation and Zeon nullified by George Glen's arrival the Federation began to send expeditions toward earth to examine the situation and found what was basically a race war between normal "Natural" humans and gene modified "Coordinators". With the radical groups threatening to exterminate each other the Federation decided it was time to step in. Upon learning both of the Earth Alliance's G-Weapon program and Zaft's intention to steal or destroy them, an MS team was sent to intercept Zaft forces as they made their attempt.

The Zeon forces, also learning this information and have sent their own team

**Cosmic Era 70**

The Growing tensions between the Earth Alliance and the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT, have degenerated into full blown war due to the events of the Bloody Valentine.

It was originally projected that the larger earth forces would easily push the ZAFT forces back and win an easy victory. However this assumption proved wrong after ZAFT spread its Neutron Jammers all over the earth and surrounding space, robbing both sides of the ability to use nuclear arms or equipment of any kind.

ZAFT then launched there special weapons called Mobile Suits and quickly fought the Alliance into a corner.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

**CE 71**

**Orb colony Heliopolis**

"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung Spaceport, where the fighting has been intense for days."

The man on the screen wore a flack vest; helmet and other protective gear, behind him a Zaft ZGMF-1017 GINN continued its assault.

"ZAFT forces began their attack several days ago, and from what I've been told, they have nearly taken the spaceport."

The reporter looked grim. The news footage was already a week old, Kaohsiung Spaceport had most likely already fallen to Zaft forces. But Kira Yamato wasn't really worried about that; the war seemed a world away. The only thing he was thinking about was the work his teacher, professor Kato, had assigned to him the day before.

"Hey Kira"

The teen turned to see two other teens running up to him, Boyfriend and Girlfriend Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig. Kira looked up at the pair as they approached.

"Something up"

Miriallia nodded.

"Professor Kato wants to see you"

"Did he say why?"

Mir shook her head.

"Just that he needed you"

Kira sighed and closed his laptop. It would take them half an hour to get to Morgenroete Collage from here so they needed to get going.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

At the Asteroid end of the Heliopolis colony. A team of Earth Federation Mobile Suits consisting of 2 Jegan types and a single GM type moved toward the rear entrance.

The lead, a GM III Revision 2, was an improvement upon the Federations GM III model. It mounted a single beam rifle, a pair of 60mm vulcan guns, a pair of mounted beam saber and a large shield. The pilot had forgone the shoulder and hip missiles. Fairly standard armament also shared by one of the Jegan type suits in the group, a Jegan Revision 2.

The 3rd unit was a Stark Jegan Revision 3. It mounted the same shoulder missiles and extra armor and thrusters as the older Stark Jegan but carried a standard Jegan beam rifle. Despite the improvements to all 3 such as low power I-Field generators powerful enough to deflect 5 full impact beam rifle shots before dropping, and up powered fusion reactors, they all bore striking resemblances to their ancestors even down to their pant jobs

This was the team sent by the Federation to either capture or destroy the Alliance G-Weapon program or, should Zaft manage to capture any of them, destroy them. The lead GM III, piloted by Federation Lt Joan Ray, touched down on the colonies rear entry hatch. Her blue eyes looked over the asteroid surface from her position inside her GM's cockpit. Her gray Normal Suit securely fastened to her body and giving her much needed warmth and oxygen.

Her 2nd in command and pilot of the Jegan, Ensign Karl Reeve, and the teams 3rd member, Ensign Riza Lorza pilot of the Stark Jegan, touched down behind her. The team moved over to the rear hatch and popped it open. They quickly peered inside, seeing no resistance they moved into the asteroid and took up position.

"I don't like this set up ma'am"

Joan shook her head, Reeve always did this.

"What's to like Reeve, either we take them or blow them when Zaft tries"

"But why wait till they attack, why not just move in now"

Riza, pilot of the Stark Jegan cleared her throat.

"You know good and well we need the element of surprise, even if we are about a century ahead of them in technology we need ever advantage"

Reeve grumbled, it was tough being the only guy on an MS Team of females.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

Miriallia, Tolle and Kira arrived at professor Kato's to find Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk working on the same power lifter they had been for months. As the three entered Tolle walked over to Sai.

"So what's this about you getting a letter from Flay Allster?"

As they worked Miriallia approached Kira with a disk in her hand.

"The professor said to give you this; he said you would know what it was"

Kira sighed.

"Great more data analysis"

Suddenly the whole room shook and alarms began to blare outside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

Inside the colony's mining section the Federation team took that as their signal. Joan turned her GM's head to look at her two team mates.

"Saddle up time to go"

The three Mobile Suits moved to the hatch leading into the colony. Reeve placed his beam rifle to the locking mechanism and fired. With the lock destroyed the large cargo door slid opened and air rushed from the colony and into the airlessness that occupied the Asteroid. Joan looked to her two team mates.

"Set Minovsky Particle emitters to combat density and raise your I-Fields. That will black out most of their communications. Lets do this, Alpha MS Team now commencing mission"

The 3 Mobile Suits of the Federations Alpha MS Team stepped into the Heliopolis colony. While inside Morgenroete Collage Kira Yamato, his friends, and professor Kato's mysterious blond guest had no idea that their entire view of human history, and their world, was about to be turned on its head. As the Federation forces along with their 120 Island 3 type space colonies were on the approach to the earth system, set on restoring the Earth Federation to its former glory.

And just beyond the moon the colonies of Zeon also made their approach, ever closer to their ancestral home, the L2 LaGrange point. They would see Zeon restored to all its glory. Side 3 would be reborn and soon the earth sphere would once again ring with the cries that had not been heard on earth for millennia.

"Sieg Zeon"

**A/N Ok so the revision to add the newer suits is done for this chapter. Following this is the MS List for the Story. There may be adds to this list as the story goes on, I'll update it if so.**

**EFSF**

Fed Suits

Gundam Mk II Revision 3

GM III Revision 2

GM II Revision 5

Nemo Revision 4

Jegan Revision 2

Stark Jegan Revision 3

ReZEL Revision 2

Guntank III (Guntank II Revision 8)

Aqua GM Revision 7

Jesta Revision 2

Loto Revision 4

GM Sniper II Revision 9

**(Suit Redacted)**

**(Suit Redacted)**

**(Suit Redacted)**

Ships

Ra Cailum class Revision 2

Spark Ark class Revision 2

Salamis Kai class Revision 5

Dogosse Giar class Revision 4

Clop class Revision 3

Argama class Revision 4

Birmingham class Revision 5

**Zeon**

Zeon Suits

Geara Zulu Revision 2

Geara Zulu Guard Type Revision 2

Geara Doga Revision 3

Zee Zulu Revision 3

Gaza Z (Gaza D Revision 4)

Zaku III Revision 4

Dreissen Revision 5

Zaku Mariner Revision 5

Zaku I Sniper Revision 9

RF Zaku Revision 2

RF Gelgoog Revision 2

RF Dom Revision 2

**Dooben-Wolf Revision 2**

Bawoo Revision 2

**(Suit Redacted)**

**(Suit Redacted)**

Ships

Rewloola class Revision 3

Musai Kai class Revision 7

Musaka class Revision 3

**Civilian**

Suits

**(Suit Redacted)**

**(Suit Redacted)**

Gun EZ

Jamesgun

Javelin

Heavygun

G-Cannon

Den'an Zon

Shokew

Rig Shokew

GM Custom

Zaku II F2

RF Zaku

GM Cold Climate

Ships

Zamouth Jeth class

Reinforce class

Callisto class

Marilyn class

Spark Ark class

Notes on MS Development.

Ok so here's how the suits arrangement works for civilians

Suits from the older generations, non revised originals, are available for purchase. They can not be equipped with MS I-Fields and their weapons must remain at low power setting. They can be customized but can not be brought up to military specifications. Many of these suits are used by company security, police forces, and private individuals for a variety of reasons. Many different companies produce civilian type suits from the rejuvenated Zeonic Cooperation in Zeon to the last remnants of Anaheim Electronics and SNRI (Strategic Naval Research Institute) in the Federation and cost no more than an average car. Construction of the Military model Revision suits is handled mostly in house by both the Federation and Zeon.

_Quick Note 1: All Revised suits are extremely similar in appearance to their originals, if you see a name you don't recognize Google it or use the Gundam Wiki._

_Quick note 2: If it says __**(Suit Redacted)**__ on the list, I just don't want you to know what it is yet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't own it**

**A/N Here's chapter 2 of Gundam Seed Federation redone. I know i promised it yesterday but here ya go. i'll try for one a day until i get caught up, then hoping for one release a week after that.  
**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Federation**

Chapter 2

Dawn of the New Age

**CE 71**

**LaGrange Point 2**

**(Former Zeon Space)**

Coris Srun Deikun, descendant of the Zeon Republics founder Zeon Zum Deikun watched from his place aboard his Rewloola class Revision 3 command ship, Kals Ron, as three colonies, of eleven total, sent by the Zeonic Republic slowly but surly slid into place within the L2 LaGrange point. The Rewloola class Revision 3 on which he now stood was a descendant of the Rewloola class Heavy Carrier deployed during the second Neo-Zeon war. Thankfully most of the major flaws to the design had been mended. She carried 12 Mobile Suits. Each machine was a descendant of a Zeon Suit which carried the same name and similar design.

Like the Federation, the Zeon looked to their past for their sense of direction and heritage.

The Zeon fleet had escorted their colonies this far, and it was time to act. They needed to secure all former Zeon holdings…including the moon. Right now only 2 objectives blocked this, the Earth Alliance Ptolemaeus Lunar Base and Copernicus City. The City would be easy enough, but the base presented a problem. They were still in the process of "unpacking" as it were and couldn't sustain a siege. One obvious solution would be to nuke the base but that was rendered impractical by the N-Jammers deployed by Zaft. Not that it was much of a problem as their enemy was also affected. They could drop a colony as in the days of old when nuclear weapons were not usable but that was out of the question. Only one obvious answer presented itself and could kill 2 birds with one stone.

The Solar Ray III, which sat in the center of the colony formation.

Zaft presented another problem, one that their superior fleet, technology, and Mobile Suits would answer. A team of 3 Geara Zulu Revision 2's had been deployed aboard a Musai Kai class (Revision 7) cruiser, descendant of the venerable Musai Class, to destroy the Earth Alliance new Mobile Suit program.

* * *

**Orb colony **

**Heliopolis**

Alpha team had jumped right into the middle of the storm. By the time they arrived on scene Zaft had already lifted 3 of the earth forces Mobile Suits, Gundam types to boot. They had received word from the Spark Ark class (Revision 2) Essex that reinforcements were being sent from Luna II. The Spark Ark class was a Crossbone Vanguard War era design. It incorporated 1 MS hanger deck and carried 4 Suits internaly.

Joan doubted they would arrive in time to stop Zaft. Zaft had time on their side, Alpha Team didn't. Out of the 4 Ginn Mobile Suits that had entered the colony her team mates had pinned down 2 and the 3rd was unaccounted for. The 4th however had her, in her GM III, pined behind a rather large office building, rifle fire ricocheting just around the corner. Every time she popped out when the Ginn stopped shooting it had already taken cover. She needed to end this stale mate. She had to think…wait…the Ginn had a rather good camera and tracking system, even for such a primitive Suit. But any strength could be a weakness.

She grinned as her plan formed in her mind.

She nudged her shield around the corner a bit. As soon as the Ginn opened fire she detached the shield from her arm and heaved it into the deserted building across the street from her.

The Ginn pilot tracked the shield, thinking the "new earth forces Mobile Suit" was about to sprint for new cover. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, a moment too late.

As the shield hit and the Ginn tracked its fire onto it, Joan hit her thrusters and shot skyward. As she cleared the office building she leveled her beam rifle at the Ginn. The enemy Suit had just realized what she had done and was starting to track, all in vain.

"Got ya"

The GM III's beam shot ripped through the Ginn, whose rifle was only 76mm, and dropped the machine to the concrete. She looked at her handy work for a moment then realized the Ginn wouldn't explode in the spectacular fashion Federation and Zeon Suits did after chest shots because it had batteries, not a Fusion Reactor. She knew from Intel that there were 2 more machines inside of the Morgenroete facilities.

"That must be where the other Ginn is, Alpha 2 and 3 give me a sit-rep"

The face of Ensign Karl Reeve, pilot of the Jegan, appeared in a small window on her 360 degree monitor.

"I have one Ginn pinned and Ensign Lorza is circling with the other. Still no idea where the 4th one is though"

"There are still 2 Gundams in Morgenroete, so it's most likely there. You two keep at your targets and join up with me once you down them"

"Yes ma'am, you think the Londo Bell Ops team will arrive in time'

"God I hope so, if Zaft reinforces or decided to just take the whole colony down we'll have problems, Lead out"

She cut the connection and retrieved her shield. She then pick up her GM's shield and headed off toward Morgenroete. Thankful that Minovsky Particles disrupted all forms of long range detection except visual, and even hazed that in extreme distribution such as mass battlefields. That would help with surprise and her I-Field would be invaluable should she encounter the 2 other Gundams.

* * *

Federation forces Ensign Riza Lorza pulled her Stark Jegan behind another cluster of structures as the enemy Ginn began to move and fire. An I-Field meant noting against ballistic fire and while the rounds were little bigger than her Stark's Vulcan pod rounds they were designed with armor penetration in mind. They might not go through on first hit, but she couldn't afford the damage in a prolonged engagement. Circling was a common tactic but only usable against stationary targets, slow targets, or Mobile Armors, which she figured this pilot had fought plenty of. Unfortunately her Stark Jegan did meet one of the criteria; it was a bit slower than a Ginn in gravity conditions. But Riza had a big technical advantage over him in terms of technology as well as a bonus the Zaft pilot would never have.

The Newtype advantage.

As her mind poured over the situation she let her feelings of the other pilot guide her. Sensing his intent and hostility she knew he was behind her and prepping his Ginn's sword. She only had a split second, but it was all she needed. As the Ginn charged out into the open it had a good view and shot at the Stark Jegan's back and accelerated. It raised its sword in an overhand strike just as Riza acted. She let her Jegan fall to the ground and dropped its beam rifle. As it fell she snatched the Starks's beam saber from its storage rack. The Jegan hit the ground with a defining thud as the Ginn swung its sword. Riza's Jegan simply grabbed the weapon and held on as she trusted the beam saber into the enemy cockpit. Riza kicked the Suit's remains off of her and stood just in time to see an explosion about 300 meters away.

"Ensign Reeve, come in"

Karl's image appeared on the screen.

"Yeah"

"Did you take care of that Ginn?"

"Yeah pilot got away and self destructed"

"How's your damage"

"Light mostly, but my shield is toast"

"Alright let's move up, Lt Ray should be engaging that last Ginn by now"

"And if Zaft got the last 2 Gundams?"

"Then we do what we need to, let's move"

* * *

Lt Ray had been correct about the 4th Ginn; it was at the Morgenroete facilities, along with another stolen machine. She switched her Comm over to ZAFT frequencies.

"Athrun"

"Rusty failed"

"What"

"The other machine has been boarded by an Earth Forces officer"

The red Gundam her systems identified as the X303 Aegis and the other, which moved like its gyro system was damaged, was the X105 Strike. Hearing Strike was under the control of an Earth Alliance pilot was exactly what she needed to hear today, some good news at least. And there was no way she would let ZAFT just pick it up and fly off with it, and considering the pilots skill that wouldn't be hard. As she landed and skidded to a stop she opened up onto the Aegis with her beam rifle. The first shot went wide but the second grazed the right shoulder armor. She couldn't suppress a small giggle at the reactions of the Zaft pilots.

"What the hell"

"Oiler, Corith, Jacob respond…Shit there's no way they've been downed"

"Have the Earth Forces started mass production so soon"

The Aegis and Ginn took cover. With no cover of her own Joan kicked in her I-Field and raised her solid shield. And not a moment too soon as gunfire racked into the shield. It wasn't doing much damage as the shield had been built with beam rounds in mind, so a weaker 76mm would be no problem. The Aegis on the other hand was carrying a beam rifle, which she was fairly confident her I-field would take care of.

Inside Aegis Athrun Zala's mind was spinning, could the Naturals have begun mass production with out them knowing. Had Oiler, Corith, and Jacob been shot down, were there more of these or was this the first production model. His thoughts were derailed as Miguel Aiman's voice came over the com line.

"Athrun, I'll take this one and capture the earth forces other machine, you need to get that back to the commander. You can't stick around this place forever"

"Damn it, I'll have enough power to at least help you take this one down"

The Aegis broke cover and moved on the still advancing GM III. Aegis raised its beam rifle and got a good lock. Athrun squeezed the trigger and watched as the condensed beam of particle energy flew down range.

Inside the GM III (revision 2), Joan gave a slight smirk. So this Gundam wanted to play hard ball? That was fine with her. As the Zaft pilots watched she lowered her shield and almost invited the shot to come. Instead of what the two Zaft pilot expected, a clean shot through, the energy beam slammed into some kind of electro magnetic force field and was dispersed.

Athrun sat in shock for a moment; how the hell had the naturals developed that kind of technology at that small of a scale. He was jarred from his thoughts as Miguel's voice broke over the line.

"I told you to get out of here Athrun, if that machine is recaptured everything we did is for nothing, now go"

Athrun nodded, he kicked the Aegis into the air and fired its main thrusters. As he left the area he noticed something he had hoped not to, two more Mobile Suits of a similar make to the other one approaching Miguel's Ginn.

"Miguel there are two more approaching, pull out"

"Athrun I told you to go, besides their just naturals"

Athrun just shook his head and the Aegis left their already shortened communications range. Miguel watched as the Aegis disappeared.

"Alright, time to show these naturals just who their dealing with"

Just as his Ginn raised its rifle Miguel felt something slam into the back of his machine.

"What the…"

The other earth forces Mobile Suit was up and moving, and its color had changed, from multi shades of gray to mostly white with a blue body and some red in placed like its waist and feet.

A tear dropped from Joan's eye as her throat tightened. Every school kid was told the story of her own ancestor, Amuro Ray, and the story of the RX-78 Gundam. And for a moment, it felt like time had rewound as the Strike stood to its full height, its pilot now having full control. Someone from the Federation must have been involved in the design; it looked a bit too much like Gundam. And that simple fact made up her mind. She stowed her recharging beam rifle and was about to pull her beam saber when the Strike opened up with its CIWS. The Ginn staggered as the rounds hit home, but didn't really do much, 30mm against that armor was kind of a futile gesture.

Her 60mm Vulcan guns however, were almost the size of the Ginn rifle and would do nicely.

She switched over and began to hammer the Ginn with Vulcan fire in conjunction with the Strike. She stopped as the Strike reached to its waist armor and pulled 2 combat knives. The Strike thrusted toward the Ginn and burred the 2 knives into the other suits body. The pilot popped his cockpit hatch and jumped away on a thruster pack. Joan stopped for a moment, either the pilot wanted to escape or….

Her thoughts were broken as the Ginn exploded, knocking the Strike back into a nearby building. She switched her Com over to Earth Alliance frequencies.

"X105 Strike this is Lt Joan Ray please respond"

After a few moments the pilot's image appeared on her monitor, and her heart stopped, it was a brown haired teen.

Had time reversed, or was it doomed to repeat.

* * *

Joan and her team had meet up and escorted the Strike to a nearby park like area where she had met its pilot, Kira Yamato, face to face.

Joan herself was only 19, but a veteran and Ace of 7 combat engagements against Zeon forces, having earned her Ace status along with her command last year. Her brown, shoulder length hair framed her face and blue eyes fairly well. Kira had been surprised by the GM III's pilot. After seeing her in action he hadn't expected someone so young. Her teammates had stayed in their Mobile Suits incase Zaft tried again, which they would. Joan approached the young teen, who was standing near the injured Earth Alliance officer that had pulled him into the Strike to begin with. Her ID placed her as Lt Murrue Ramius attached to the Earth alliance ship Archangel.

"So you were the one piloting the Strike huh"

"Yes, who are you guys exactly?"

Joan smiled.

"I'm Lt Joan Ray, commander of the Alpha Mobile Suit team attached to the 5th MS division of the Federations Londo Bell Forces"

Kira blinked.

"Federation Forces, you mean the Earth Alliance?"

Joan chuckled a bit and ruffled the teen's hair a bit.

"No Kira, but you'll learn soon enough"

Behind the pair on one of the benches Kira's friend Miriallia Haw tended to the wounded Lt Ramus. His friends Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey were looking over the Strike while Ensign Karl Reeve in his Jegan (revision 2) stood nearby. The first indication the group had that there would be problems was when they heard the earth officer stand and pull her sidearm.

"Everyone step away from that"

The group turned to the officer now pointing a pistol at them. Joan crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You know, it's not nice to point guns at people"

Lt Ramius acted as though she didn't even hear her.

"All of you step over here, now"

Joan shook her head.

"I don't think so, do I Ensign Reeve"

The first Lt Ramius noticed of Ensign Reeve's Jegan was when his voice boomed across the area.

**No Ma'am, I don't either.**

From its place near the Strike the Jegan moved and lowered its beam rifle on the Earth Alliance officer. Murrue heard a click and looked back to the group to see the young woman wearing the normal suit pointing a pistol back at her.

"I'm Lt Joan Ray. Commander of Alpha MS team attached to the 5th MS division of the Federation Forces Londo Bell unit. Stand down or I'll be forced to kill you"

Seeing she was out gunned and not really wanting to draw civilians into a fire fight. But she still needed to follow regulations.

"Those civilians have been exposed to highly classified military secrets"

Joan narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah and from what Kira tells me you're only alive because he took control of the Strike"

"We still have to detain them"

"I don't think so"

Suddenly everything shook as an explosion racked the central shaft of the colony. From the debris flew a single alliance Moebius Zero, followed by a Zaft CGUE. Joan brought up the communicator on her wrist.

"Riza stay and protect the Strike, Ensign Reeve you're on me"

Joan broke into a run for her GM III while, without direction, Kira sprinted for the Strike. Murrue spurred the remaining teens into action, retrieving the number 5 trailer and equipping the Strike's Launcher Pack.

Aboard the CGUE Rau La Cruset noticed the 2 approaching Mobile Suits.

"It appears Athrun and Miguel were correct, I'll have to destroy these here"

As the CGUE vectored in toward the 3 new Suits a large energy blast ripped through the wall of the colony. From the dust and debris flew a large white ship. Joan's heart skipped a beat as Riza spoke what the 3 Federation pilot all thought.

"W….White Base?"  
Karl Reeve shook his head at the new development.

"Ma'am you still think we helped build these things"

Joan nodded in her helmet. Reeve shook his head again and laughed a bit at the irony.

"Oh man this just keeps getting better and better"

* * *

As the Federation and Zaft prepared to do battle a team of 3 Geara Zulu's entered through one of the colony service entrances On the Federation asteroid base Luna II and Revision version of an older design was finishing its testing. It was the Federations first in nearly 200 years, one fitting of her heritage, the Revision 3 RX-178, aptly named…

Gundam Mk II

**A/N here's chapter 2, hope you like it. And yeah a descendant of Amuro with out a Gundam at some point is unthinkable. For those just coming in see the first chapter A/Ns for whats going on as well as an updated Suit list.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Don't own it**

**A/N Here's the 3****rd**** revised chapter of Gundam Seed Federation. A quick not, all I am doing is updating the Suits in this fic. It was started several years ago so any error you may find have probably been there since it was originally written. Don't nitpick the first four chapters guys all they are, are revised. If I see an error in grammar or spelling I'll correct it but I'll probably miss some as I'm trying to get the revisions out this week. Add that on top of being busy most of the day and you can see how I'd miss a thing or two. Or maybe ignore something to get the work done in the time I have allotted myself to do it in.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Federation**

Chapter 3

Fight or Flight

**Earth Calendar Year CE 71 (2461 UC)**

**Heliopolis Interior**

As Lt Ray, in her GM III, and Ensign Karl Reeve in his Jegan, closed on the CGUE. She began scanning the Earth Alliance tactical frequencies hoping to find the one being used by the White Base like ship now in the colony interior. Thankfully she found it after only a moment. She could hear 2 personnel aboard, a man and a woman, conversing over the current situation. Thankfully they had designated her team as friendly for now.

She cut her GM III away as a burst of 27mm rounds from the CGUE's shield vulcan flashed past. While not enough to pierce her GM's Titanium Ceramic Composite armor, it would still weaken it.

Ensign Reeve pulled his Jegan in line and opened up with his beam rifle. The CGUE shot left as the round flew past. Joan could see getting close with her beam saber was out of the question. She punched up her Federation com frequencies.

"Riza, do you still have your grenade?"

The younger girl looked down at her displays.

"Yes ma'am"

"Set it to proximity detonate, I have an idea"

Joan dropped into a shallow dive for Riza Stark Jegan, rolling and dodging as she approached with the CGUE on her tail.

"Reeve get this guy off me, Riza has a "new toy" for me"

He got the message; "new toy" was their team slang for retrieving a teammate's backup weapon. As her GM III flashed past Riza's Stark Jegan Riza handed off the gernade. Joan pulled up into a climb and rolled her GM III to face the CGUE which was still behind her and released the explosive into the reaining ZAFT machine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

Truly believing these to simply be Earth Alliance machines Rau raised his CGUE's shield to block what he thought was at most a small high explosive. Then cursed when the fragmentation grenade detonated before impact and tore through his shield as if it were soggy plywood and annihilated his 27mm shield vulcan and ruined the arm along with it.

He knew at that point he was done. With his Shield, had it been able to withstand the new machines rifles, which as they were energy weapons it couldn't have, he could have perhaps destroyed one or two before being driven off. Without the shield and arm however he was at a disadvantage. Never one to even attempt to fight long odds he pulled his CGUE around and shot back toward the colony central shaft. These machines, regardless of their strength, wouldn't dare risk a colony collapse by firing on him then. Of course in his arrogance typical of Coordinators he had ignored the threat of the Stark Jegan which had held back with the Strike while it was being equipped with its new Launcher Backpack system.

And thus had ignored the most dangerous team member, and like the GINN before him, had been ignorant of the Newtype factor.

* * *

Ensign Riza Lorza fired the thrusters on her Stark Jegan and lifted it from the colony floor. At 1200 feet she stopped her assent and lowered her bram rifle into place. She focused her thoughts on the CGUE, getting a slight bit of mental "pressure" in return. She bit back thoughts of the possibility that this pilot may be a Newtype himself and squeezed the firing stud, launching twin blasts of Mega Partial energy toward the retreating CGUE.

* * *

Rau La Cruset knew that feeling this "pressure" he was feeling in the back of his mind was always a sign he was being observed. And on the Battlefield that usually acquainted to being shot at. Following practiced instinct he cut his CGUE away and watched as twin energy blasts slammed into the colony central shaft.

"So they actually tried to fire at me with the colony shaft in the way. Oh well, should the colony collapse we can simply blame it on the Earth Forces"

So absorbed was he that he never noticed the entrance of three new machines through the hole he himself had entered the colony through. So it should be as no surprise that it was the beam machinegun fire that first drew his attention.

The three new machines vaguely followed a similar design to the GINN. They were lighter forest green on the arms, legs and head and a deep forest green on the body. Their face sported a mounted mono-eye with cables running from their muzzle to the back of their heads. On the left shoulder they sported rounded armor with 3 large spikes and on the right sat a mounted shield shaped like an upside down L.

They were second revision Zeon AMS-129-R2 Geara Zulu's

The Mobile Suit flying lead in their formation of three was exactly the same as the other two in general appearance, except it sported a different color scheme. One so special among the Zeon Forces that only their Ace of Aces could use it. Red arms legs and head with a deep red body. The paint scheme used by Zeon's most famous Ace, and arch rival to Joan's own ancestor Amuro Ray, Char Aznable the Red Comet. Perhaps it was another twist of fate that, while this pilot didn't share the name, he was a blood descendant of the Red Comet, Gram Evin.

"Corran, Zar, break and attack his flanks. I'll draw his attention"

"Yes sir"

"Confirmed"

The two standard color Zulu's broke off while the red one charged. Rau knew his only chance at salvaging this engagement was to escape. He wouldn't have even tried to take on 7 Suits even with a perfect CGUE. He targeted the red one in front of him and fired a volley of 76mm rounds. And then learned why the name Red Comet applied as the modified Geara Zulu shot away in a red blur and unleashed a volley of beam rounds as it flew by that ripped his CGUE's right foot away.

* * *

Joan and her MS Team had once again formed up with the Strike while the children and Lt Ramius took what shelter they could find behind the Trailer Hauler for the Launcher Pack. With the team operating on Earth Forces frequencies Riza contacted Joan.

"Ma'am isn't that Zulu…"

Joan nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Zeon's Red Comet, Gram Evin"

On Joan's panoramic monitor three small windows were open, one to each of her teammates and one to the Strike. Kira blinked as he watched the action.

"I can see where he gets his name"

Ensign Reeve nodded.

"That's Zeon's "Ace of Aces" kid. If his team comes after us were pretty good and well screwed"

Kira griped the control bars inside the Strike's cockpit a bit tighter.

* * *

Rau cursed again as his opponent streaked away. Every time he seemed to get this red Mobile Suit in his sights it would streak away. While not faster than anything he'd ever seen, ZAFT had a few High Mobile units that were equal in speed or at least what he had observed thus far, it was far more maneuverable. As he examined the area he noticed that the route through the colony shaft was clear. He decided to take his chances and shot off toward the opening in the shaft. Inside his customized Geara Zulu, Gram Evin grinned.

"These Coordinators are far too arrogant for their own good. Corran, Zar, we'll follow him out and finish him outside. The Feddies have everything under control here anyway"

His two teammates responded with "yes sir" as they followed the Red Comet and gave chase to the damaged CGUE.

* * *

Joan let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. While her teams Mobile Suits were on par with their Zeon counterparts the added factor of the Red Comet would have tipped the balance in Zeon's favor should they have attacked them. While she, like her ancestor, may have been a Newtype. Her abilities weren't quite on par with someone raised in the Newtype Labs like her fellow team member Riza Lorza. Joan's communication's gear crackled to life and another window appeared on her monitor. It was the Earth Forces officer, Lt Ramius, she had met earlier.

"The Archangel is waiting to receive us, is their anyway you and your team could provide transport for us"

Joan raised an eyebrow.

"You're not letting the civilian children go?"

The Lt shook her head.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, not only have they been exposed to military secrets but the colony is on Biohazard Level 1 thanks to the holes ZAFT blasted in the supports and center shaft"

On the small window showing the Stark Jegan's cockpit Riza nodded.

"I can confirm Biohazard 1 ma'am"

Joan signed.

"So the shelters are locked down. Alright then we'll all head up to the ship. Once were their and have everything settled we'll decided on out next course of action. The Zeon are probably giving ZAFT hell outside so we'll probably have some time to prepare to escape. Reeve, Riza, Kira, pop your cockpits and take in your passengers and I'll take our Lieutenant friend. Once we get onboard I'll go down first and see if I can't work something out"

* * *

Rau cut into another bank roll, barely avoiding another burst of fire from one of the three Zulu's. The Vesalius was attempting to launch Miguel in another GINN but Rau wasn't certain he would make it soon enough.

Rau's distraction was used to great effect by the Red Comet. He thrusted full burn toward Rau's CGUE and kicked out with his Geara Zulu's foot. Catching the CGUE in the center of its face and removing the upper part its head. Before Rau could even respond Corran's Zulu rammed its spiked shoulder into the white ZAFT machine, sending it spinning. The two Zulu's cut away sharply as an Ion energy beam sliced through the space they had previously occupied. Miguel had launched in his custom GINN, which had been damaged in battle prior to this operation, with an Ion Cannon.

"Commander pull back I have you cov…."

Miguel never finished his sentence as the 3rd member of Gram's team, Zar Garno, launched a volley of beam rounds at the Magic Bullet of Dusk's Mobile Suit, sending him into evasive maneuvers. This gave Gram all the time he needed. He pulled his Zulu's Beam Ax with its free left hand and rounded on the heavily damaged CGUE, which to his surprise was still fighting it out with Corran's Zaku and giving a good accounting of Rau's skill.

But Rau was out numbered and at an extreme disadvantage, seeing this Gram ended his fight. As he charged by at full speed Gram struck out with his Zulu's Ax, catching the CGUE's thruster pack. Miguel and the rest of the Le Cruset team were forced to watch helplessly as the personal Mobile Suit of Zaft's top ace disappeared in a ball of fire as its ruptured fuel reserved detonated.

Gram chuckled, knowing well his comm frequency was set to wide band where nearly anyone could hear him.

"Excellent job men. Zar, Corran lets withdraw. The Musi is waiting for us… Siege Zeon"

The 3 Zaku's peiled off their attack. Gram's teammate Zar dumped a fre more rounds into Miguel's GINN, ripping away the head and right shoulder armor, as he pulled away. A Zeon cruiser of the Musai Kai Class, the Rev Sal, awaited them just outside of Zaft's detection range, which had been shrunk significantly by the natural jamming effect of Minovsky Particle fusion reactors. A descendant of the venerable Musai Class, of One Year War vintage, she was more than a match for any ship in the Zaft or Earth alliance fleet. And the Rev Sal would soon get her chance at proving this as she was to participate in the fleet action against the Earth Alliance lunar base scheduled to be with in the week.

* * *

Once all four Mobile Suits were aboard Archangel the group consisting of the civilians Miriallia Haw, Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Kuzzey Buskirk, and Kira Yamato joined up with Joan Ray from the Federation, clad in her gray Normal Suit, and Earth Alliance officer Lieutenant Murrue Ramius. As the group gathered on the deck Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, and Crewman Arnold Neumann from Archangel approached them. Natarle offered Lt Ramius a salute.

"Ma'am, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, and this is Crewman Arnold Neumann. We're glad too see you made it"

Murrue returned the Ensigns salute.

"For a few moments I thought we wouldn't. We need to speak to the Captain"

Natarle sighed.

"Unfortunately the captain and command crew were in the main command when the attack began so…"

As Murrue cringed, Joan sighed.

"Damn it"

Her comment, of course, drew Natarle's attention.

"And you are"

Joan gestured to the three Mobile Suits that stood astride the Strike.

"Alpha MS Team commander Lt Joan Ray"

Natarle, mistakenly believing Joan to be an Earth Alliance officer, saluted her.

"My apologies ma'am, we weren't aware of the development of any mass production units"

Joan suppressed a grin; this could work to her team's advantage. Her mission, with the loss of four of the Gundams before her team's arrival, was to prevent the loss of the Strike to Zaft. So the ship would need to reach a port, preferably a Federation port. And there was only one in the vicinity, the newly re-occupied asteroid base Luna II. Joan returned Natarle's salute.

"Our units are classified so I'll have to ask that the techs aboard not approach them. If the captain and command crew are dead who is the senior officer here?"

Natarle thought for a moment.

"At this moment it would be either yourself or Lt Ramius ma'am"

Joan nodded.

"Lt Ramius then, once we leave the colony I'll be needed with my team. Now I'd like to head to the bridge and discuss the tactical situation. We need to get out of this colony as soon as we can. Though the Zeon are probably giving Zaft a ribbing outside you can bet it won't last"

"The other 3 Mobile Suits that were inside the colony correct ma'am?"

Joan nodded; this Ensign Badgiruel at least had a grasp of the situation.

"That's correct. The Zeon are, for now at least, abiding by a non-aggression treaty we have standing with them. But we shouldn't expect any help from them either. Now we need to head to the bridge, I don't know about any of you but I don't want to be caught inside this colony with no room to maneuver if Zaft does come back"

Joan turned to Murrue.

"Does that meet your approval, you are acting Captain as of now"

Murrue was nervous; she hadn't expected to be thrust into command, at least not like this. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, with four Mobile Suits we stand a chance of escaping. And avoiding the destruction of the colony should be paramount"

Murrue then gestured to the five teens standing together at the Strikes feet.

"These children were present during the attack. As much as I would like to send them back all the colony shelters are locked down. Crewman Neumann, please take them to secure unused crew quarters. We'll have to keep them with us until we reach friendly airspace."

Neumann nodded and the moved to escorts the five teens out of the hangar. Joan brought up her wrist mounted communicator.

"Ensign Reeve I want you and Riza to get the Mobile Suits squared away and prepare for departure"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well that was certainly interesting"

The officers turned toward the newcomer. He stood almost a head higher than Joan with blond hair. He approached the group of Earth Alliance and one Earth Federation officers.

"I'm Lt Mu La Flaga from the 7th fleet. The ship I was escorting was shot down and my Mobile Armor has taken some damage during the battle. Where can I find the Captain?"

Murrue stepped forward.

"Unfortunately the Captain and command crew were killed; I'm Lt Murrue Ramius, temporary Captain of Archangel. With me are Ensign Natarle Badgiruel from Operations and Lt Joan Ray"

Mu sighed.

"Captain and command crew dead? What a disaster. Anyway I request permission to come aboard"

Murrue nodded.

"Permission granted, welcome aboard. We were about to head to the bridge to discuss our tactical situation and possible escape plan"

Mu nodded and followed the trio while Natarle lead them to the bridge. All the while stealing glances at Joan. Why was he getting the same feeling from her he got around Le Cruset? Joan was watching him with interest as well. As a Newtype she could sense others feelings and intentions as well as thoughts at times. And from La Flaga she sensed puzzlement, as well as curiosity. She also felt a bit of mental "pressure" from him as well.

The thought that the Earth Alliance had a Newtype and didn't even know what they had amused her to no end.

The next couple of days would prove interesting if all went well. Of course Murphy had a way of sticking his nose into things.

**A/N Ok I went back and corrected any errors I could find in this one along with the update. And I can see where adding the revision number after the name would be annoying to read so I'll just use the revision number only on first introduction and try to blend it in more like I did with the Zulu's.**

**Well on to chapter 4**


End file.
